Under the Fallout
by Commanding After Dark
Summary: Even after the world was bathed in nuclear fire, life persisted; however, there is one form of life who never knew the horrors man had to face. Locked deep inside a mountain, they had remained here until the fateful day they were set them free. They had dreamed so long of the surface and what it may hold for them, but they can not possibly imagine what awaits them above...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, I have been working on a Fallout crossover with Undertale for some time and I just have not been able to nail one down that was good. I also noticed there was only one Fallout crossover already, so I'm not starting from entirely nothing. In all honesty, the thought originally started as a joke to my brother. What if they got to the surface and it was actually the world of Fallout? Needless to say, the idea took on a life of its own.**

 _Under the Fallout_

Chapter 1

001

Hundreds of years ago humanity had developed massive super weapons capable of destroying life as we know it during the second war of the world. The sheer prospect had terrified the world into a stalemate; however, instead of the ending all of humanity it evolved it. The power of Nuclear Fusion was no longer an idea to be feared, for it had become a miracle of sorts for all of humanity. It brought humans into a new age, one once thought to be mere fantasy. Technology took leaps and bounds, making science-fiction reality by creating robots, portable computers, and allowing people to become walking tanks. It was undoubtedly the high point of humanity; however, like with all highs there comes an inevitable crash.

With little warning, oil reserves across the globe began drying up, thus plunging the world's economy into chaos. Tensions continued to rise when massive global powers began to dominate the weak. As the majority of the world plunged into darkness, eyes soon turned to the last bastion of normality in the world. The United States of America was the last place to have oil reserves that were still useable. In a desperate world, such a valuable resource drew the attention of desperate people. Without warning, the U.S.A. was attacked and within a matter of months had lost its major resource.

This would not be the end, for in a fraction of that time they had countered with their best technology and weapons. The battle was brutal and, while successful at first, the United States suffered greatly. Eventually the war came to a standstill with neither side gaining or loosing ground. In a last ditch attempt to win back their precious resources, the United States launched a counter attack on their enemy's home. It was successful and, for a time, the war appeared to be over...

In the short span of twenty four hours humanity's greatest fear became realized. The U.S.A.s enemy decided to end the war in a draw by launching a power that the world had yet to see the likes of. When these weapons descended upon them they reciprocated in kind. Then, in their last few hours, the people coward in fear. There was little they could do to protect themselves from the coming apocalypse. When the weapons finally impacted, everything was gone in mere moments. The structures, the people, the culture, wiped off the face of the Earth.

Unfortunately, this was not the end of humanity for it persevered even in the wake of devastation. Slowly, they began to reform as a much different people. The irony of such an event is lost to many as a saying as old as time its self came true, history repeats its self. This may seem confusing to some, it still remains a truth as another people had endured a similar fate. A war, masses wiped out in a brief period of time, near extinction, being driven underground...

It had happened long before the third world war, long before the development of robots and portable computers, long before the development of nuclear fusion. Long before air travel, long before cars, long before trains, or radio, or even guns. It was in ancient times when humanity was but a child compared the monstrous juggernaut it had grown into. Back when the ideas of demons, magic, and monsters were very real to humans. They had warred with humanity and lost, suffering the price of being stuffed underground and forced to watch as their species dwindled to but a handful. Their home was their prison, were they remained through out the years in isolation. They remained even after the end of the world as we knew it for they were spared the horrors of the nuclear holocaust.

All hope for them was not lost, for many years ago a lone human had stumbled upon their home. When they perished, their soul became the key to the hopes and dreams of the remaining beings. Over the years many more would appear and meet a gruesome fate, leaving behind their souls. When the final human arrived, who was but a mere child, the destiny of this species had changed forever. Imbued with a power from god, they had managed to reverse much of the damage done to them and offered them a chance at redemption. They had failed many times, but with each failure they would correct it and continue until they were free. This species was the last of the world's collective monsters and the human that helped them was named Frisk...

The child had endured horrific events in this world, painful deaths that would break lesser beings, constant set backs that would drive many a men insane, yet they pursued their goal of saving them, these monsters which had caused them so much agony. They had been driven insane more than once in their journey, resulting in a twisted version of their goal, but every time they would pull themselves back from the abyss and resume the righteous path. After so long, so _many_ trials, they had succeeded. They had saved everyone that they could and made peace with them. They were tired and it began to show when they were at the end of their journey, and so the human along with the monsters began the long and quiet walk to the surface were freedom would reign over them once more after such a long imprisonment. Unfortunately, while the child had the ability to rewrite history and fix the mistakes they made while Underground, the outer world did not experience such luxury as it had continued to move forward in time, leaving them behind without a clue as to what awaited on the surface...


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: _This chapter will be wrapping up the intro to the story, additionally expect a minimum weekly update for this story. (P.S. This is my first chapter with over 6,000 words!)..._**

 _Under the Fallout_

Chapter 2

002

Dust wisped through the air as it glided across the landscape. A landscape that was covered in _dark_ , nearly black, grass that had grown to the height of an adult's waistline. Brittle trees had grown from between these blades, yet the bared no leaves, only an unnatural pale grey bark. In between the trees and grass were small islands of soil. It continued on like this for a mile's distance before turning into shorter grass on dirt. At one edge was flat, dead, land and on the other was a small, dead, mountain dotted with rocks of various size and the occasional weed. They world looked so bleak from where they were standing.

They being a small child and various monsters standing behind them. The child had yellow skin, squinted eyes, and auburn colored hair. They wore a blue shirt with two vibrant purple stripes crossing the chest. They also had long blue shorts that stopped just past the bend of their knee. They wore black tennis shoes to complete the outfit. Their eyebrows had furrowed in manner suggesting they were troubled, but they voiced nothing.

Behind them were six monsters, if one could call them that. Each one was vastly different from the next that describing them in detail would take hours. One of them took a step forward and placed a hand on the child's shoulder. They were covered in pristine white fur and wore a purple gown of sorts. Atop their head rested two white horns. Their maroon colored eyes seemed unsteady as they took in the landscape before them. It was so different from what stories had been told that it looked like someone had sucked all the color out.

"Hmmm, I didn't quiet expect the surface to look like this." A spindly voice called out from the middle of the group. All had turned to face them, with the human being the exception of course. It was what appeared to be a living skeleton, one that could adjust its eye sockets to express emotion. It wore red gloves, red boots with black straps, and what looked to be a white chest plate of armor with gold trim. Over their heart was a strange icon colored black. Finally they wore what looked to be a solid noodle strainer with two leg holes cut out. It was blue with gold trim around the openings.

"Uh, bro... I don't think now's the ti-" A far shorter skeleton wearing a simple blue hoodie/white T-shirt combo with blacks shorts was interrupted by said skeleton.

"Never the less! I must still do my best to impress any humans I meet! Let us go!" Before anyone had a chance to contest his idea, he sprinted forward into the mash like ground ahead of them before stopping abruptly. "Hn?" He sounded off as he looked at the ground below him. He had sunken knee high into the mash and was, embarrassingly, stuck in one spot. He turned back to the group and waved for their attention, not that it was needed. "It seems I require assistance as the ground seems to find me delicious!" One of the remaining five monsters walked to his aid.

They wore a blank undershirt with blue jeans and had a black eye patch covering their left eye. They had bright, vibrant, red hair with yellow-esc sclera and golden irises. Perhaps the strangest of the features was their blue skin or shark like teeth, or perhaps it was the giant fins on the sides of their head. They stomped through the marsh unhindered and grabbed the taller skeleton by their shoulders. Their arms flexed in a impressive display of muscle before yanking the skeleton out and carrying him back to the group.

"Maybe next time you don't run head long into a marsh Papyrus?" She sarcastically quipped as she set him down. Luckily her high black boots had prevented the grotesque mash from flooding their feet. They watched as the skeleton, now dubbed Papyrus, wiped the muck off of himself before turning to the child. "Hey, kid. Any idea where we are?" They kneeled down to eye level and saw something they had never seen on their face, they were unsure.

They shrugged their shoulders before looking around the area, there really wasn't much to see there. The first monster from the group stepped forward before asking a question. "My child, do you know anything about this area?" The child looked up to their tall stature and shook their head, they seemed just as confused as everyone else. A deep voice joined the conversation.

"You sure kid? I mean, you did say you climbed this thing right?" The smaller of the two skeletons approached and stood at their side, examining the area ahead of them. Their voice was sounded was an unusual one, it gave the vibe a slacker often gives. The most eye catching thing for the skeleton was that they appeared to be hefty, despite being a skeleton of sorts. They turned their attention to the human and noticed them holding a piece of paper with a pen. Where they acquired it was beyond the skeleton.

They were writing something out fairly quickly as before anyone asked what they were doing, they shoved it in the skeleton's face. They took a step back and began to read the messy handwriting of the child, albeit not out loud.

 _Sans, I dont know wat happened. Everythings changed. I dont even know were we are._

Despite how humorous the misspelling of some words were, the note was overall serious, as apparent when he looked to the child that wrote it. If what the kid said was true, then they were in quite the position.

"What does it say?" The voice was calm and soft, much like the person it came from, the garbed white monster standing behind the child.

"Nothing much, just that the kid doesn't recognize this area." With shrug of his shoulders, he stuffed his hands back in the pockets of his jacket. "Well, what do you wanna to first kid?" His left eye closed, despite him being a skeleton, leaving the remaining eye to stare at the young child. They simply pointed out past the marsh to the dry land and smiled. They seemed in the mood to explore, not that he could say much on it. It was the sole reason they were out of the mountain.

"AH!" The terrified scream pulled their attention back to group before realizing it had come from behind the rather small peak of Mt. Ebott. It took them a moment to realize there was a missing member from their group; however, their voice coming from the same direction would have clued them in just as quickly.

"Wait human!" With not time to waste, the monsters and human charged up over the hill like peak to reach their friend. The ground seemed unstable as the ground slipped and slid beneath their feet. Unfortunately, when they were at the top it had been too late to prevent something from happening. Papyrus now stood in the middle of what looked to be a _very_ large square stone court yard that was riddled with cracks. There were two large chunks of twisted metal that dwarfed even the king of monsters; although, they appeared to be just as lifeless as the rest of the land. Further ahead one could see a group of three humans sprinting down the hill and away from an open armed Papyrus.

The group raced down to the skeleton, leaving a large dust trail in the air. Of the group, the last one to reach him was the human child. When they did reach him, they leaned over and rested on their knees. Too focused on catching their breath were they that they hadn't noticed the buzzing of wings nearby. A projectile flew at the group, or more specifically, the child. If it hadn't been for the skeleton Papyrus standing in front of them, they would have taken the blow. With everyone's attention now on the assailant that dared harming but a mere child, they recoiled.

Standing before them was a repulsive creature hovering but four feet off the ground. It had large, bulbous, eyes and an armored jet black body. It's wings fluttering so quickly that a blurry black silhouette was all any could see of them. They produced an annoying constant buzz as they swayed side to side. Their body had pin pricks across it. The most grotesque of their appearance was the mouth, which was only a tube with disgusting drool seeping out. It arched back before through its bottom forward. A projectile flew from it accompanied by a similar goo, rocketing towards the skeleton this time.

Luckily it never reached its intended target as a large, pristine, white bone exploded from the asphalt and countered the projectile. The creature made to throw another one; however, this time it was bombarded with various attacks from the group. Flames had flew around it, just barely missing it, blue spears nearly impaled it, yet it seemed to dodge each one easily. Its erratic flight pattern made it increasingly difficult to land a hit on; although, the creature seemed to be moronic in nature as it flew closer to them at a dangerous speed. None of the group retreated as the pressed their attack, sometimes nicking the creature; however, what seemed to a _ctually_ kill it was a thin bone that shot through it like a spike.

The creature's death was violent, much like its life. Rather than stay still, it erupted into a disgusting display. Bright green blood splattered across the pavement as clear fluid flew into the air. Chunks of black hide with green flesh attached scattered across the area and a green ooze crawled down the bone before dripping off. Many of he group nearly vomited, but luckily monsters lead an almost equally grotesque diet. One had turned away during this and was still trying to keep their stomachs contents inside.

The bone quickly evaporated as the group turned to Papyrus. Despite being awestruck like the rest of the group, he quickly returned to normal as if the recent events had no effect at all. "Wowie! I didn't realize how much Undyne's training paid off!" Many of them had tuned out the following self appraisal by the skeleton in favor of examining the area. One of the group did stop to see if the child was okay, they seemed unharmed, but their smile that had once decorated their face was gone.

"My child, are you alright?" They still scoured their body like an overly protective mother checking their child. The child nodded, but they did not cease their examination. By now, the others were confidant that the area was finally safe. The largest of the group looked similar the one near the child. Same white fur, same floppy ears, same white horns. Except they wore golden medieval armor with a large purple cape hanging just above the ground, additionally the crown and a light brown beard set him even more apart from his counter part.

"Perhaps we should send a few people back to guard the entrance to the underground, we don't want the people to come to a panic while we explore our surroundings." They had a deep and gravely voice.

"Or we could just go back underground and ignore this place." Said the fish like monster. They seemed annoyed and... tired?

"No can do Undyne, the kid didn't go through all this trouble just so we could hide in the mountain." The short skeleton looked up to the taller monster and took note of the sweat appearing over their forehead. "Hey, Undyne are you okay? You look like something is... _bugging_ you." If they didn't already have a large grin on their face, then the joke certainly put one there. The fish monster, however, was everything but amused.

"Perhaps me, Undyne, and Kind Asgore should stay and watch over the monsters?" The group turned to stare at the final member of their group. A small bipedal dinosaur with glasses and a lab coat. They had yet to say a single word since reaching the surface until just now. "W-What I mean is, I could use some of my equipment at the lab to figure out what is going on and Undyne could help make sure none of those things reach the Underground... and King Asgore would help keep the people calm until you can get back..." She began to tap the tips of her fingers together, a nervous trait she had developed. The entirety of the group staring didn't help her either.

The members of the group looked between each other before agreeing with the small dinosaur. The white monster dressed in purple was the one to speak up. "Yes, it would only make sense; however..."

 **...X...X...X...**

The sound of a gunshot rang out through a woodland area, it was followed by a sickening splat before ending with a multitude of thuds. A corpse laid in the middle of an encampment, one that wore no shirt and only shoulder pads of leather. Their tan skin would soon be paled and the dirt beneath them crimson. Only two other men were in the camp, for they were asleep peacefully, until a moment ago. Now they had stood from their sleeping bags and were alert. Their eyes scanned the dense foliage that surrounded their camp. Every color, a different shade of grey and white.

Their hearts thumped and their skin tingled as they waited. Nothing happened, yet this only made them more antsy. Someone, or _something_ , had killed him and they needed to know they were safe before resting. They were well worn, for they had been traveling for days and this was their first time resting. One of them wore a gasmask with clothe draped around their head. The other wore no form of protection over their head.

"Hey, Collins..." Sparing a glance at their alley, they never saw the insignificant flash from the pile of foliage mere meters away. Another sickening splatter echoed through the woods. The body hadn't even hit the ground before the one called Collins turned and let loose a volley of rounds into the forest. Puffs of smoke plumed from trees and the dirt until the dissipated entirely. The man had to reload and in that minuet window the final muzzle flash shined, causing a bullet to rip through the man's skull. Slowly a pile of foliage began to shift until it faintly resembled the form of a man. It was mere feet to the side of the bullet impacts.

The form walked over to the encampment and looked around. There were three sleeping bags, each a mustard yellow with tan innards. One of them had a blue cooler chest next to it with a white lid. It was open and held a lone, raw, slab of meet. Turning their head once more, they noticed a small camp fire alight, though it was quickly dying and in need of rekindling. This encampment was boring, nothing of interest, or so they thought. Just beyond the camp fire sat an ammunition chest.

Approaching the chest, they noticed it was held by a mere chest lock, something they had dealt with countless times. It was almost an insult to their skill that fate would place that before them. They gripped one of the handles and attempted to lift the chest. Whatever it contained was heavy, heavy enough to warrant two arms to lift the thing. They dropped the chest on the ground and kneeled down in front of the lock. Digging in their back pockets, the pulled out a bobby pin and a screw driver. If it was that heavy, then it would definitely contain some things of value.

They broke a bobby pin, an old one. It had been used on many locks before this one, yet it was easily replaceable for he had hundreds. He pulled another one out and began testing the lock for its sweet spot. Within seconds they had found it and began closing in on the perfect spot. They began pushing until a satisfying click was heard and jerk felt. Moving swiftly, they twisted the lock off of the latch and flipped the trunk over, peering inside.

There was a body with its hands and ankles bound by ropes. A bag covered their head with a rope securing it around their neck. Even though they were young and relatively small, they were still forced to pull their knees to their chest. They reached into the chest and grabbed them, lifting them out and placing them on the ground. Turning back to the chest, their hopes dropped when they discovered there was absolutely nothing else inside. The sound of shifting dirt pulled their attention back to the body.

It had began to toss and turn, yet none of it had any real effort behind it. Letting the chest lid slam shut, they put their full attention on the body. The sudden sound must have awoken them because the jumped. They began to tug at their restraints and their breathing picked up; however, when the restraints didn't yield they let their head fall to the dirt with a sigh. They froze at the sound and soon moved their legs out, causing more dirt to stir. Their head darted side to side before the tried breaking out with renewed vigor. The sight was almost enough to make them sympathetic... almost.

The reached again into one of the many pockets on their body before pulling out a switch blade. They placed a hand on their legs to steady them, inadvertently causing the body to freeze. They knife wielder cut the ropes around their ankles and cut the ropes from their hands. The unexpected result was a boot to the face that sent them sprawling out on their back. The blinded person began clawing at the robe around their neck until a groan was heard. They quickly got to their feet before sprinting in a random direction. Unfortunately, they tripped slammed into a tree, thus knocking the wind out of them.

The bush person stood up and looked around for the person they just freed, needless to say they were irritated. The sound of groaning and foliage being crushed pulled their attention to the woods. They didn't even get twenty feet in before they were laying over a log. The bush person reached to their backs and pulled a rifle out, wielding it in one hand as they made their way to the escapee. When they got to the person, they were only half way over the log. The bush person stamped his foot on the log and raised the rifle barrel to the back of the victims head. They apparently heard the weapon, or sensed the bush person, because they held still.

"Give me a reason not to end you after that little stunt." Some might say the voice seemed raspy, dry even. The person made no movement to response, so they were yanked and dragged back to the campsite. They were tossed to the ground and pinned on their chest before a switch blade found the rope around their neck. The mask was yanked off granting them sight again and what they saw confused them. They turned to look at the bush person, but were met with the barrel of a sniper rifle instead. "Answer me runt." True to their word, the person being held captive was actually astoundingly young.

The young person was actually a child, no older than twelve. Rather than answer, they chose to glare at them. This elicited a sigh from the bush covered person. They ripped what looked to be a chunk of bush off their head, revealing their face. "Look, if I was planning on killing you, why didn't I do it when you were tied up?" The child didn't answer, they just turned their head away from the man. The man decided to cut his loses and turned to leave. As they did so, they put their bush helmet back on and disappeared into the foliage, leaving the child behind...

He walked until he reached what looked to be a small town. If his memory served him correctly, it was known as Concord. The town was desolate of life, for all that survived there were the empty husks of housing left to fend for its self. The sight was a lonely one, a depressing one even, yet it was a norm for this man. It was but one location in his long stretch of areas to patrol. It wasn't necessary, or even mandatory, but keeping this area clear meant his life was easier.

He was the leader of a faction that controlled a massive portion of the wasteland commonwealth, more specifically it controlled the entire northern section. Occasionally caravans would complain of a bandit or raider problem, or travelers would report being robbed of all but the clothes on their backs. This was his reason for patrolling the stretch he did. It kept the roads clear and he'd pick them clean if they had anything of value, this time he hadn't because of the child. He had places to be and he doubted a few thirty-eights would help or even bring in anything in.

He turned a corner and, surprisingly was chucked off of his feet by a powerful blow. He landed with a thud and a skid, before stopping. The blow had knocked the wind out of them. Familiar grunts reached his ears eliciting him to roll right, avoiding a lethal strike from a sledge hammer. The force was enough to crack the pavement; however, the attacker seemed to have stunned themselves. He stood from his knees and turned around to fire his sniper rifle into the skull of a raider. Their head exploded from the shot alone, the remaining raiders seemed to freeze in horror at their ally's fate.

Like a wolf, he pounced with insane reflexes. He lowered his gun and yanked a combat shotgun from his shoulder and pointed it at the sledgehammer wielding raider. A their eyes widened and then continued to widen as their head met the same fate as the previous raider. He wasted little time as he redirected the barrel and emptied another slug into a frozen raider. The remaining three raiders leaped for cover, allowing him to do the same.

While hidden, the cocked the bolt action rifle allowing another round to slide into the chamber. He slid the combat shotgun back onto his shoulder and took aim. Bullets bounced off the car he was hiding behind, prompting him to flee cover in search for less hazardous protection. As he ran down the street, he heard bullets destroying chunks of the old buildings behind him. He ducked behind a building as soon as he could, causing bullets to riddle the ground he had been standing on. He waited for the bullet hell to end, god how he hated being caught in bullet hell.

With in a minute the shots had slowed down considerably, allowing him to peek out. The raiders had taken cover behind the husk of a car, there were three in total and one was taking pot shots from cover. He braced his sniper rifle against his forearm and the wall before firing. The bullet punched through what little remained of the car's shell and killed the one taking pot shots. The other two immediately panicked and left cover, one sprinting and the other firing while backpedaling. He threw the rifle back over his shoulder and reached down to his hip.

With a click, he yank a pistol from its holsters and emptied the magazine. While three bullets ricocheted of the buildings, the other seven found their mark. Two thuds later and he was searching the pockets of these fresh corpses. His rewards from the fire fight was twelve shotgun slugs, twenty thirty-eight rounds, and a sledge hammer. The rest of it was pure junk and not worth the carrying weight. With little incentive to stick around, he continued on down the road to a little place called Star Light Drive-In. Unknown to him was the small figure the trailed behind him.

They checked the bodies and, of the random items they had, chose a switch blade to keep. The only other item they found of use was a candy bar, which was gobbled up in its entirety with in seconds. They looked up from the bodies and watched as the man walk down the road. They looked back to the pocket knife in their hands before looking at their ever shrinking figure. Their eyes hardened as they adopted a serious look, their mind was set. Whatever they were planning, the were determined to see it through to the end. Unfortunately for them, the wasteland is a wild and crazy place where nothing ever seems to make sense. They, to say the least, had their work cut out for them...

 **...X...X...X...**

Aching filled the feet of a young child as they, regrettably, continued their exploration of the immediate area. They were alone and, if they were being honest, a little frightened. From what they'd seen of the world, it had changed _drastically_ from what they had remembered of it. Currently they were wandering alone through a dead forest. Their friends were forced to flee separately when a massive beast appeared from the Earth.

They had tried to calm it down, but it seemed like nothing they did worked. Instead it just chased everyone around and tried to snap at them with its claws. They remembered Papyrus trying to capture it in a cage only for it to snap the bone bars in half. Needless to say, they all realized it would be best to outrun it. Unfortunately for Frisk, their friends had been forced into another area as the beast have chase. Now they were left wandering uncharted territory, _alone_.

A snap of a twig to their right made them jump. They crouched as low as possible, trying to be inconspicuous to any violent creature that may pass. Luckily, the only presence that made its self known was a bird. It was a crow and it had rested on a branch just above them. This caused Frisk to question just how jumpy they were now that they were on the surface. Were they truly scared of a little bird, even after all they'd been through?

The sound of panting reached their ears making them stiffen. Soft padding soon followed before a whimpering echoed out. The following sound was that of leaves rustling. A dog had walked out of the bush right in front of Frisk and... it was limping? A low whine escaped its maw before Frisk noticed a small piece of metal sticking out of its paw. The sight of the dog in pain made Frisk slightly sad.

Frisk moved to the dog and touched the wound, drawing a yip from the dog. They slowly began to pull the small, thin, yet sharp piece from its paw. It yipped, yelped, and cried as the metal was slowly and painstakingly removed. It tugged on their heartstrings to the point of them almost stopping, yet they didn't. They knew the piece had to come out and that the pain was worth it. The sudden swelching of flesh drew their attention, the piece had been removed. A new probable was at hand as the paw was now bleeding heavily. Frisk began to panic before they remembered a specific item they had stored away.

They took out a small outdated phone and click a few buttons. While they scrolled through their phone, the dog began to lick the wound, much to Frisk's chagrin. They quickly pulled out some bandages and stopped the dog from licking its self further. They wrapped the wound up as best they could and starred at the dog which was much more chipper now that the metal was removed. The two stared at each other before Frisk gently reached over and pat its head. Its sole reply was a bark of excitement. Perhaps the world around them was not as scary as they had once thought.

They stood above the brush and looked at their surroundings, which yielded no results. The area, like every other time, appeared completely devoid of life. While this would have been a good thing, the dog had just taught them it wasn't always the case. Speaking of which, it had decided to stand up on them and like their face. They sputtered as they were showed affection by this dog. The dog seemed much more lively than when Frisk had first met them, but then again anyone be more lively without a piece of metal stuck in their foot.

They silently agreed to name the dog Sparky in their head. They smiled at it and it returned the gesture with a nuzzle. It seemed their positive attitude was infectious at it made Frisk giggle. The sun was getting low and the sky had turned a warm orange hue, Frisk needed to find a way back to their friends. They climbed onto the back of the dog, which apparently didn't mind the weight, and rode it while it walked in a random direction. They hoped they could make it back home soon, they worried at what might crawl out in the depths of the night...

Whether they knew so or not, luck would be on their side for this struggle. They would not be alone for long as destiny had a plan...

 **...X...X...X...**

A skeleton managed to evade the lightening fast swipe of a pincher. He had been doing this for too long and was getting slower. He leaped back onto a rock as the beast began to crawl towards him. He looked around and discovered, much to his distress, that he was alone. He silently curse before dodging another swipe, this time he landed on the ground a few feet below the rocky outcrop he was once standing upon. The creature burrowed into the ground, making the skeleton raise his eyebrow in confusion. It was only when he heard the dirt shifting behind himself that he jumped back to the outcrop.

He wasn't quick enough as his short had been torn just above the calf. "Hey, those were my favorite shorts!" The creature burrowed back underground, except he was already prepared. When he felt the signature rumble it created in the ground, he threw his left hand towards the source. It resulted in the sudden ceasing of the miniature earthquake and the ground being tinted a dark, slightly greenish, brown.

He collapsed onto his rear let out a sigh. That thing had been chasing him for some time now. He doesn't remember working so hard prior to this creature attacking him and his friends, but he was sure that he'd lost a few pounds. If that made sense given that he's a living skeleton. He laid flat on his back and let his head hang over the edge as he caught his breath. His eyes were closed for sometime, but he was always considered lucky by his brother. Perhaps they were right as, just when they opened their eyes they noticed their young friend riding some kind of... dog?

He let himself fall off the edge of the cliff and, upon approaching the ground, seemingly dissipated into nothing. Strangely enough, apparently the opposite happened just behind a tree near the edge of the road. The momentum seemed to carry over, making him appear to hop out of the ground. He was just on time as their dog riding friend began passing. He didn't waste time as he speed walked out to them.

"Hey kid, is it you?" They dog riding child turned to him and, much to his relief, it was indeed them. "Thank goodness it was you. I was worried to my _bones_ about you." They smiled at his joke, easing a little more of his worry. He looked down at their new companion and raised and eye socket. "So who's your new friend?" The dog merely let its tongue hang out as it panted.

One again, the Frisk pulled a piece of paper out of nowhere and wrote on it, this time with a pen. He took the paper which read: Sparky before taking another look at the dog. "Sparky huh? I kind of like him already, just as long as he doesn't have _a bone_ to pick with me." He winked one eye, making his friend smile again. He looked up at the sky and made a proposition. "Hey, it's getting pretty dark outside. We should probably be getting home soon." It was now dusk and stars were beginning to show in the sky. He turned his attention back to Frisk and smiled. "I just so happen to know a short cut back to the Underground. I can take you along with me, as long as you don't tell anyone about it." He winked, but didn't receive such a warm return.

Frisk took the paper from his hands and quickly scribbled something down. When they finished, they held it out for him to read aloud, which he did. "Not going back without... Toriel and Papyrus..." He looked between them and the piece of paper before he closed his eyes and sighed. Despite being extremely caring for their friends, sometimes their stubbornness was a problem. "Alright, I'll see what I can do about finding them. In the mean time, we need to look for some shelter. It's getting dark outside and you don't need to catch a cold." His compassion was one of the things people like most about him. Frisk smiled and nodded before the two began walking down the road for a secure place to rest. One where they'd be safe from possible dangers.

In all honesty, he had no intentions of letting Frisk stay outside at nighttime. Whether they liked it or not, he would have put them some place safe. He wasn't going to risk their life against the creatures he'd just done battle with. At least this way there wouldn't be a big fight. He knew his brother and the ex-queen would be fine as they were together last he saw. He was just hopeful that nothing else would go wrong. He looked up to the sky one last time and admired the beauty of true stars...

This world... it wasn't the one they had remembered. It was cruel, relentless, and unforgiving world that preyed upon the weak. For them, it was a nightmare to behold, yet... it's the one they found themselves in. To have the world as you know it completely flipped on its head, it's confusing and scary for others. They had dreamed so long of reaching the surface, yet it was a dream for nothing. They have taken their first steps into a brave new world and whether they like it or not, it's their new home. For now we must wait and see, for only time will tell what becomes of their fates in this ever cruel world. Because in this world, war... war never changes...

 **...X...X...X...**

 **UNDER THE FALLOUT**


End file.
